


Wind and Rain

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magyk, Marcellia, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Marcia collapses in the midst of a thunderstorm. It is up to Septimus to figure out how to help her. Luckily, he knows a certain physician by the name of Marcellus Pye.





	Wind and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

Wind and Rain:

Marcellia One-Shot Fic

 

     The wind and rain battered at the Wizard Tower’s windows. Occasional flashes of lightning raked through the sky, casting eerie lights across the rooms of Marcia Overstrand. The sound of thunder was deafening, each clap making Marcia jump. She shuddered, feeling sick as the Tower creaked and groaned in the wind, wishing she weren’t alone.

      _She wasn’t alone. Not really,_  she chided herself,  _Septimus is only downstairs._ She strained her ears and was able to hear a faint voice a floor below practicing an  **Incantation**. Another crack of lightning broke the sky just outside her window and she desperately tried to think about anything,  _anything_  other than the storms raging outside. It didn’t work. She felt utterly terrible.

     Storms, especially ones like this, had put Marcia on edge since a horrible night years ago where she had been dragged from the Tower and thrown into Dungeon Number One.  _Stop thinking about it, Marcia. Stop it._  Marcia noticed with a start that her hands were shaking badly.

     Deciding that she couldn’t take another minute alone, she walked downstairs quickly. Marcia shoved her hands in her pockets, determined not to reveal how awful she felt to Septimus.

     Septimus hadn’t noticed her come into the living room. Unlike her, he did not seem bothered in the slightest by the storm and was busy practicing an  **Incantation**.

     Marcia swallowed. “Septimus, what are you working on?” she asked, a slight tremor in her voice. She hoped fervently that he wouldn’t notice.

     "Just working on the  **Incantation**  you gave me this morning,” he replied quietly.

     “Oh.” Marcia stared down at the floor.

     Septimus looked intently at her. “Marcia, are you okay? You look a bit…off,” he said worriedly, noticing that she was trembling.

     “M’fine,” she muttered. Marcia looked out the window, dimly wondering why everything had gone all blurry. 

     “You don’t look fine,” Septimus commented, walking over to where she was standing.

      He was entirely right, Marcia looked pale, almost ashen. All of a sudden, she swayed on her feet and crumpled to the floor. 

     “Marcia!” Septimus screamed, kneeling down beside her and shaking her shoulders. “Marcia, wake up!”

     Marcia was unconscious and despite Septimus’ desperate efforts, she wouldn’t awaken. Struggling under her dead weight, Septimus pulled Marcia in front of the fire. He placed a pillow under her head and covered her in a heavy woolen blanket.

     Giving the unconscious Marcia one last despairing glance, Septimus raced out of the apartment.

     “ **Emergency Mode** ,” he instructed, and although the Stairs ordinarily did not take that command from Apprentices, somehow they understood the seriousness and severity in Septimus’ tone. They whisked him down to the Great Hall faster than he had ever thought possible.

      Once he stepped onto the floor he had no time to feel dizzy. Running through the Hall and nearly shouting the password to the doors, he sprinted out into the storm. As he rushed down Wizard Way towards Marcellus’ house, a very small part of his brain realized that he was barefoot and in his pajamas.

     The storm roared around him as he raced through the driving rain that soaked him to the bone. Arriving at the door to Marcellus’ house at last, he banged against it with all his might. A few moments later, the door opened and Septimus nearly fell inside.

     “Marcellus!” he gasped, completely out of breath.

     Marcellus looked shocked. “You’re freezing, Apprentice! Why are you out? Come in and have some tea to warm you up.”

     Septimus shook his head, trembling as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “No.” 

     “No?” Marcellus asked, quite confused. “Surely you must be cold…why are you here, Septimus?”

     “You need to come with me. Right now.” Septimus said hoarsely, desperation in his green eyes.

     “Of course. What’s happened?” Marcellus asked worriedly, throwing on a cloak and his shoes. He grabbed a spare cloak and threw it to Septimus. “Put that on.”

     “It’s  _Marcia,_ ” Septimus said, his voice breaking a little.

     “Ohh. Oh, God…no.” Marcellus’ eyes widened in horror. “Marcia!” his voice shook as he realized that there must be a reason he had been fetched instead of a Wizard. “Come, Apprentice. We must go now.”

     They ran out like lightning, slamming the door behind them and taking off for the Tower at top speed. Once inside, Septimus once again instructed the stairs into  **Emergency Mode** , sending himself and Marcellus upstairs in a whirlwind.

     Septimus pushed the heavy purple door open and stumbled inside. “She’s…there,” he said, gesturing to the rug in front of the sofa and trying to hold back tears.

     Marcellus walked quickly to Marcia and kneeled beside her. “What happened exactly?” he asked, his voice weak and hoarse.

     “She came downstairs and she looked all ashen and shaky and then when I asked her what was wrong, she just…fell. And I couldn’t wake her up.” Septimus sniffled. “Will she be okay?”

     Marcellus nodded, unable to drag his gaze away from Marcia a second longer. “I think so.” He held his ear above her mouth and felt for her pulse. “Her breathing and pulse are normal…” he trailed off. “Septimus?” 

     “Yes?”

     “Has she been sleeping enough lately?”

     “I dunno…” Septimus looked down at his bare feet. “Sorry.”

     “S’okay.” Marcellus said distractedly. “Can you get me a wet towel please?”

     Septimus nodded, walking off to the kitchen.

     “Marcia. Marcia, please wake up, please.” Marcellus pleaded softly, fighting back tears.  _He didn’t want to see her like this, it was awful. What was wrong? The worst part was not knowing. What if she wasn’t going to be okay? What then? God, what would he do without her? He needed her, more than anyone else he had ever known. They had only ever kissed once, for God’s sake. It wasn’t fair._

     Little drops landed on Marcia’s face, and Marcellus realized with a start that they were his tears. He took the cloth from Septimus’ outstretched hand, unable to meet his distressed gaze. Gently, he patted the cold cloth over her flushed face, willing her to wake up. She didn’t.

     Marcellus and Septimus were still for what seemed like hours, sitting on the ground beside Marcia. With horrible, uneasy glances toward Marcia, they discussed in hushed tones what might be wrong. Much later that night, Septimus had fallen asleep, unable to fight exhaustion any longer. Marcellus was on the verge of nodding off as well when he saw Marcia stir. 

     Shaking her shoulders gently, he whispered, “Marcia. Can you hear me? Marcia?”

     She murmured and shifted slightly and Marcellus’ heart leapt with relief. _She would be okay. She was waking up._ “Marcia!” he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, chastely. 

     She opened her eyes slowly and Marcellus had never been more pleased to see green in his entire life. 


End file.
